


Inside Lane

by YL3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edwardian AU, I feel like a sinner, I'm really embarrassed that this is omegaverse, Jockey!Levi, M/M, Omega!Armin, depends how I feel and how I take the plot, history au, might be cute, might not be, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL3/pseuds/YL3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Smith, a pampered young omega, is the only son of the rich and powerful Erwin Smith. He and their house's footman, Eren Yeager, have been attached at the hip since they were children. When Armin presents fully as an omega, Eren looks at him less as an old friend and more as a potential mate, but the blond might have his eyes set on someone else already.</p><p>Edwardian AU! (That means early 1900's Britain yo! Woo!) Rivarmin vs Eremin, who knows what they end pair will be, because I sure don't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Wah~ I'M SO EMBARRASSED! I never thought I'd have the guts to post this but here I am, and I don't even have the second chapter fully written yet! I hope people will brutally force me to write more of this fic!
> 
> This story takes place in a fictional Edwardian era with the setting being rural Britain. I’d like to imagine it’s some small town in a patch of forest dotted in the middle of the Devon landscape. Please forgive any historical flaws or cultural errors!

"And they’re off!" The announcer called at the ring of the bell, “Lady’s Hankie takes a bit of a stumble out the gate while Blue Mirror, in red, takes the lead as they go for the first turn,” the reverberating thuds of nine galloping horses filled the air along with the cheers of people around the two teens who stood an arm’s length from the edge of the track.

“Come on, Apple Mead!” The blond one called loudly, cheering for his grandfather’s favorite horse, the red dun yearling that was currently in third place.

“Blue Mirror is maintaining first on the inside while Rookie, in purple, and Apple Mead, in black, brush each other on the outside. Mack is just before Lady’s Hankie in eighth with Stoney Wraith right in front of him.”

Mud and gravel sprayed up from behind the horses as they rounded the second bend of the single kilometer course and headed onto the straight, getting closer to the spectators.

“Apple Mead passes Rookie at the halfway marker, pushing forward and looking about two lengths behind Blue Mirror. Mack passes Stoney Wraith and attempts to gain on Grandiose. And they’re in the final stretch, ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Blue Mirror-- Apple Mead-- Blue Mirror-- Apple Mead-- and Apple Mead has done it! She’s followed by Blue Mirror in second, Rookie in third and, Amber Devil in fourth with a final time of one minute and one second!”

The blond teenager cheered and waved his hat in the air along with a handful of patrons in the stands. His companion, a brunette alpha with green eyes, smiled and placed a quick pat on his shoulder, “Congratulations, Master Armin, your grandfather will be pleased to hear the news.”

“You are correct, my father as well,” Armin grinned, turning his bright, blue eyes up at the other teenager, “And you, Eren, don’t think I didn’t see you sneak off to place a bet on Apple Mead,” Eren smiled sheepishly but a glint remained in his eyes, “So, how much did you win.”

“If everything went according to plan, sir,” he smirked, “One pound, ten shillings.”

The blond let out a light laugh and bumped shoulders with the taller male, “You must have been confidant,” the win was paltry to someone like Armin Smith, but he knew, to a foot boy like Eren, one pound was half a month’s salary, “So, what might you spend it on?”

“I think… fabric, so my mother can make herself a new dress for her birthday,” Eren said, eyes softening.

Armin’s expression turned gentle as well, Eren’s mother Carla Jeager was the housekeeper at the Smith manor. She was a hard worker and Armin agreed that she deserved something nice, “You should keep the money, I’ll buy Carla a new dress secretly.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Ar-- sir,” Eren sighed, “Your father would be angry if he found out.”

“...We can discuss it later, I think I’m wanted,” the blond said, seeing Apple Mead being ridden to the winner’s circle by her jockey, a man Armin knew only as Mr. Ackerman from his father, since Erwin Smith was the one to hire him. Eren nodded and followed Armin to the circle, standing out of the way as the boy was given a wreath of flowers to put over the horse’s head in place of his grandfather, who couldn’t make it to the day’s race.

The jockey was a pale, fair skinned alpha with black hair. He stroked Apple Mead’s shoulder and watched Armin with interest, he most likely hadn’t been told that the blond’s grandfather wouldn’t be there. Armin looked up and met his eyes, offering a congratulatory smile before turning to socialize.

Ackerman looked back to Apple Mead’s trainer, a man with pale brown hair, “Farlan,” he said, voice deep, to catch the other’s gaze, “Who’s he?” He mouthed.

The trainer walked closer and informed the man quietly, “Armin Smith, grandson of Charolus Arlert, he’s the heir to both the Arlert and Smith estates. Their prized male omega.”

“Omega? He dared to meet my eyes,” the jockey stated, clicking his tongue, “Damn rich brat.”

Farlan chuckled and Apple Mead shifted her weight impatiently, “I quite like him, from how much I have interacted with him.”

“Sure. How about the other kid who’s watching him like a hawk?” He asked of Eren.

“Just a servant, I don’t know his name, but he and Master Armin seem close.”

Ackerman hummed and nodded, resting back in the leather saddle. He watched the blond walk amongst the crowd, exchanging pleasantries and receiving congratulations on behalf of his grandfather. Noticing, for the first time, the pin with the Smith emblem engraved on it flashing from where it was firmly placed over Armin’s left breast.

When most of the affair had settled down, Armin Smith walked over and finally spoke to him, "Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman," he said, “I’m Armin, but it looked as if Far already told you that.” 

The trainer chuckled: “Excuse me, Master Armin,” the light-brunette said and slunk away, leaving the jockey to talk to the kid.

"Just my first name is fine," Ackerman replied gruffly, “Call me Levi.”

"Well, Mr. Levi, would you like to accompany my companion and I on our walk home? The stable is less than half a kilometer from the house," The teenage boy offered, “Though, you probably knew as much,” Apple Mead took a step forward and Armin caressed her nose in the palm of his hand.

The dark haired man sighed, "Sure, I enjoy the countryside," he said with a tone that didn't correlate with his words. He afforded just the minimal amount of politeness that was expected when speaking to an upper class omega.

Eren appeared behind Armin, returning from collecting his winnings. His hand grazed against the fabric of the blond’s morning coat at the small of his back, causing Armin to flash him a smile, “This is our house's first footman, Eren. Eren, this is Mr. Levi.”

“Ackerman to him,” Levi mumbled.

“Ah… Mr. Ackerman,” Armin corrected. Eren nodded and bowed his head.

Levi raised an eyebrow and pulled Apple Mead’s reins, steering her around, “Shall we, Smith?” The horse began a slow trot, perfect walking speed for the two not riding.

The three headed away from the track to the nearby city which they also passed by. The Smith manor was two kilometers west of the town and only visible once you were past the small, forested hill between the two areas. Armin walked next to the horse, offset forty-five degrees to Levi with Eren not too far behind him. He spent most of his time talking to the servant, rattling off random facts about things he saw and gushing over any wildlife they happened upon. The jockey found their conversation childish, but he wasn’t involved, so he wasn’t in any place to say so. The blond wasn’t an adult anyways, he supposed, Armin didn’t look like he could be any older than sixteen -- at the most.

Armin found the walk enthralling while Levi found it tedious. The alpha would have much rather taken his whip to the horse's rump and driven it in the same way he did during the race to gallop back to the estate. If there was anything the man hated, it was wasting time. He wasn't quite sure as to why he'd indulged the teenager's request.

"Mr. Levi, I must admit you look wonderfully mysterious atop Apple Mead, the way you carry yourself, not saying anything."

"I'm not as sociable as you, that's all, with the femininity you seem to possess."

"What do you mean by that?" Armin asked, suddenly self conscious of his chin length blond locks and large sky blue eyes, wondering if they made him look too girly.

"You are constantly enamored."

"You've known me less than half the day."

"Doesn't matter, I can still see how you are always occupying your mind with something delightful. You found immense pleasure in a common weed less than five minutes ago. That's what women do; they always exaggerate both beauty and emotion. You are an omega though, so I’m not surprised."

It seemed as though Armin were about to reply, only to shut his mouth as Levi suddenly whipped his head around, staring daggers at Eren. The servant was staring right back, emitting a powerful scent: the thing that had caught the black-haired elder’s attention in the first place.

“R-remember your place, it’s Lord Smith who employs you, he wouldn’t have you talking down to his son,” the brunette growled softly.

“Remember your class, filth,” the jockey growled back, releasing his own scent to dominate the other’s, “What makes you think you can talk to me like that or meet my eyes?”

Armin flinched, letting out his own calming pheromones in an attempt to placate the two men. The reek of alpha was stronger than he was used to and left him light-headed. There was absolute silence for what seemed like an eternity before Eren finally backed down, looking at Armin apologetically. The omega let out a quiet breath of relief, he wouldn’t know what to do if they’d continued. 

Finally they came upon a T in the road and the omega looked cautiously up towards Levi, “We part here, Mr. Levi,” he said softly, eyes running down the man’s figure and landing on Apple Mead. He stroked her side as the jockey nodded minutely.

“I presume your grandfather isn’t at the stables...” he grumbled.

“That’s right… Did you need to speak with him?”

“No,” he steered the horse to the right, out of the teen’s reach.

“Well, thank you then, for accompanying me,” Levi nodded again before taking the path, leaving the omega and his servant watching after him.

Eren snarled as soon as the other alpha was out of hearing distance, “What a prick.”

Armin rolled his eyes and linked his arm under Eren’s, something he’d done since they were kids, “I think you just put him in a foul mood.”

“Well, he had no right to insult you,” the brunette flared, keeping Armin close to his side as they began trekking the left path, “Really, the gall of him, talking as if you were any less than him, he acts like new money.”

“You forget, I was rather rude; society dictates I bow my head to him, the same way you do. I got caught up in the excitement and looked him right in the eye during our first glance at each other,” Armin replied, playing with the pin on his lapel with his free hand. The Smith family emblem had to always remain on his clothing, the same way it remained branded on his omega mother. When he was married off that would change though, of course, “Why do you stay at my father’s house? With those new factories, you could be making more for less hours than you put in at the manor, like all the other people leaving service jobs.”

“First of all, bullshit, you should be able to meet the eyes of whomever you like, and second, I promised I’d never leave you, remember?”

The blond’s cheeks pinkened as he looked off to the side, causing Eren’s annoyance to dissipate, “Really, you were eight when you promised that, it doesn’t count.”

The footman smiled softly before continuing in a teasing tone: “I’m promising it again. And if I wasn’t here, who would draw the bath for you?”

“Oh hush!” Armin laughed and unhooked their arms, skipping a few feet in front of the alpha. He twirled on his heel and walked backwards, smiling, “I’m glad you want to stay.”

“Good. I’m sure it makes Mikasa happy too.”


End file.
